


Why didn't you go M.I.A this time too? (Because, you are Stiles Stilinski)

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies-to- much more, M/M, P.S Scott and Issac are brothers, Prompt - Little League, Seventh Grade Science Fair, Steo, Steo Week 2020, Stiles may or may not have developed a crush on Theo, Theo might also have feelings, Truth or Dare, You could say that this is an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: “Look, I usually go M.I.A on these types of things, so this is my first time,” Theo admitted.“Why didn’t you go M.I.A this time too?” Stiles asked.“Because you are Stiles Stilinski,” Theo said.Stiles smiles and pats Theo’s back, “I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but relax, it’s going to be alright,” he said.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Why didn't you go M.I.A this time too? (Because, you are Stiles Stilinski)

**~**

“Also, before you go off, I have the list for the pairings for this year’s science fair, usually you would pick your partner, but due to some of you picking the same people every year-” the teacher announced, eyeing the class- “I made the pairings this year.”

“Man, this sucks,” Scott whispered to Stiles.

“Very,” Stiles agreed.

The teacher started reading out the paired names and Stiles anxiously waited for his name to be called.

“Scott, you’ll be paired with Jackson,” the teacher said.

“Jackson?!” Scott exclaimed as he looked at Jackson, who also had the same expression on his face as well.

“Last but not least, Stiles and Theodore,” the teacher said, folding the list.

“Theo?! Mrs. Garcia, are you sure there isn’t a mistake there?” Stiles yells out.

“Come and look for yourself, Stiles,” she invited Stiles to take a look at the list.

Stiles quickly bounces up to the front of the class and looks at the list that was on her desk. It was without a doubt, ‘Mieczyslaw and Theodore’.

Stiles turns around and stares at Theo who had his usual glare plastered over his disgusting face. He scowls at the boy and goes back to his seat. The bell rings signaling that it was recess. Stiles slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks out of the classroom with Scott following.

“We both are officially dead, you got Jackson, an entitled rich kid and I got Theo, creepy dark kid,” Stiles said.

“Calm down, it’s just a stupid science fair, maybe next year they’d let us choose again,” Scott said opening his locker.

Stiles opens his locker and stuffs his science book inside and slams it shut. He leans against the locker and audibly sighs.

_ ‘It’s just a stupid science fair, Stiles, why are you so worked up?’ _ he asks himself.

Scott closes his locker and the two sixth graders head off to their usual hangout spot with their friends on the side of the school.

“Who do you think Issac got? And Erica? And Boyd? And Allison?” Stiles asked.

“I dunno,” Scott said.

They walked outside the school to see everyone in their cliques talking about the science fair, the jocks were hanging out near the metal fence at the bleachers and Jackson was eyeing Scott and Stiles as they walked to the side of the school where Issac and Boyd were waiting.

“Hey, where’s Erica?” Scott asks.

“She went to return her book back to the library, she’ll be here in a sec,” Boyd said.

“Allison?” Stiles asked Issac.

“On her way probably,” he replied.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I got assigned working as a librarian’s assistant before recess,” Allison said.

Erica comes running, completing the gang.

“So, who’d you get for the science fair?” Issac asks.

“Jackson Whittemore,” Scott said.

Everyone grimaced at the sound of the name.

“Well, I got Lydia Martin,” Erica said.

“Greenberg,” Boyd gruffed.

“I got Danny,” Issac said.

“I was paired with Kira,” Allison said.

“Who’d you get Stiles?” Issac asked.

“Theodore Raeken, out of all people, the one I hate the most!” Stiles said.

“You, Scott, and Boyd had the worst luck, I guess,” Erica said, “Lydia is smart and rich, so first place, baby!”

“Well, Greenberg isn’t that bad considering he brings an A in science?” Allison said, trying to comfort Boyd, “and Jackson won’t be that bad, I hope? So is Theo, yeah, he’s creepy, but what’s the worst that could happen?”

**~**

It was the last period of the day, Science. Stiles wasn’t that interested in Biology so he mindlessly doodled in the margins of his book when he was unjustly interrupted.

“Hey, Stiles,” Theo said, from behind Stiles.

“What is it, Theodore?” Stiles said turning around.

“Uh, I wanted to ask you what house are we doing the project in?” Theo asks.

Stiles thinks about it for a second and he decides his house would be better because he was not stepping foot inside Theo Raeken’s house.

“Mine,” Stiles answered.

“Ok, cool, when should I come over?” Theo asked again.

_ ‘Never,’  _ Stiles wanted to say but he stopped himself before he could, “Uhh, how about at 4?”

“Stiles, anything you would like to share with the class?” Mr. Oliver asked.

“Nothing, Mr. Oliver,” Stiles squeaks as he turns around.

“Very well then,” he said before continuing his lecture.

Stiles goes back to doodling on his notebook, that was until he was handed his test back. He got an A, he turns around to try and sneak a peek at Theo’s grade, but Theo already stuffed it in his bag.

“Hmm, What was yours?” Stiles asks, turning around.

“Do you really need to know?” He asks.

“You’re my science fair partner, therefore, yes,” Stiles said.

“D, I hate science,” Theo mutters as he slings his bag on his shoulder.

Stiles puts his test in his bag and walks out with the rest of the class, he walks up to his locker where Scott and Issac were waiting.

“So, Allison told me that she saw you and Theo talking in Biology,” Scott said as they walked down the hallways to the bike racks.

“Yeah, he’s coming over at 4 today, I don’t even know what we will do for our project?!” Stiles said.

“Well, we got one week until the science fair, so I guess you can get to know him a little bit more today?” Issac chimed in.

“Get to know him?! I don’t want to ‘get to know him’!” Stiles said, taking Scott and Issac back by his aggressive tone.

“Whoa, calm down, Stiles, what happened between you and Theo?” Scott asked.

“Do you really want to know Scottie? Do you?” Stiles said as they stopped in front of their bikes.

Scott nods while Issac shakes his head.

“Remember when I had to move to my nana’s house for three months? I never told you why, but it was because my dad got shot and had to be in the ICU for three months. Guess who pulled the trigger, Theodore Raeken’s father,” Stiles said.

“But, isn’t he in jail?” Issac asked.

“Yeah, and anytime I look at Theo, I see that man who shot my dad, I can’t trust him,” Stiles said as he put on his bike helmet.

“What if Theo is different from his dad?” Scott asked, “his dad might be a criminal, but Theo might not be a criminal.”

“I guess we’ll find out today,” Stiles said as he unlocked his bike lock.

They rode their bikes to their neighborhood, Scott and Issac dropped Stiles off before making their way down the cul-de-sac to their house.

**~**

Stiles anxiously paced around his house, locking the knife drawer with duct tape and making sure any dangerous pointy objects are out of sight. He even went out of his way and heaved the pointy sculpture from its place above the fireplace and into the basement. It was heavy and it was surely a miracle that Stiles didn’t drop it.

The clock chimes at 4 o’clock and he leans on the window, looking out onto his front yard. He sees Theo walk up and make his way to the porch. Stiles quickly runs and pulls the door open before Theo has a chance to knock.

“Hi,” Theo said, stuffing his hand back in his black jacket.

“Uh, hey, again,” Stiles said.

They both awkwardly stand, before Stiles opens the door further, inviting Theo inside.

“Your house is pretty nice,” Theo said as he looked around.

Stiles nods, “I try to keep it tidy,” he mutters.

Stiles and Theo, being not the warmest of acquaintances to each other, were awkwardly standing -in awkward silence- in the middle of the Stilinski living room. Stiles opens his mouth to say something but he quickly closes it as whatever he was going to say, would sound insensitive.

“Look, I know you’re probably mad at me because of my dad,” Theo began to say, “he did pretty horrible things and I hated him when I found out the truth.”

“He did horrible things, he shot my dad nearly killing him!” Stiles snapped, “I won’t be surprised if you brought a gun to shoot me too!”

Stiles couldn’t stand in front of the boy anymore, he quickly stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut. He throws his bag onto the bed and it bounces off onto the floor. Stiles lets out a yell of exasperation into his pillow and he hears Theo knocking on the door.

“I- I’m sorry for the pain he had caused, but I swear, I don’t want to end up like him. Never. I am his son, but I don’t want to be known for the things he did,” Theo said, from the other side of the door.

Stiles felt as if he saw a new light, he felt a sense of clarity as he realized a very big thing. All Theo wanted was to be seen differently. He didn’t want to be known as the son of the Beacon Hills Bank Robber. Theo was a different being from his father. He was not necessarily bad, neither did it feel like he wanted to, nor he was.

“I- I’m sorry, Theo. I didn’t mean to say that,” Stiles said, apologizing for his remark.

“It’s alright, Stiles, I’ve gotten used to it, it wasn’t like you are the only one to say that,” Theo said, “Can we focus on the science project now?”

“Yeah, I g-guess,” Stiles said as he opened the door to Theo-.

Stiles felt terribly bad, so as Theo settled down in his bedroom, he went out and fetched his jar of home-baked cookies from the kitchen.

“Want a slightly-burned chocolate chip cookie that I made with my dad?” Stiles asked.

“These don’t look slightly burned, they are burned through and through,” Theo said as he took one out of the jar.

“I mean, it doesn’t taste that bad,” Stiles said, biting a big bite of one cookie.

The bitter taste of charred chocolate chip cookie fills his mouth, setting off the gag-reflex as the dry cookie hits the back of his throat. He dashes towards his bathroom, dropping the cookie jar on the carpeted floor.

He spits the crumbs out, as he rinses his mouth with water.

Theo walks up to the bathroom, stopping just under the door frame, “it doesn’t taste that bad, huh?” he said, snickering.

“Shut up, Raeken,” Stiles said as he put toothpaste on his toothbrush.

Stiles brushes his teeth, making sure to brush his tongue too, the dry ashy cookie taste felt like it was stuck in his mouth. He washes his mouth, swishing the water around before spitting it out.

Stiles picks up the cookie jar and puts it back on the shelf in the kitchen, grimacing as he still tasted the bitter taste of death in his mouth.

“Okay, science fair, I have no idea what to do for it, yet,” Stiles said as he sat down on his bed.

“I hate science and I failed science,” Theo said.

“Kiss goodbye the first place, second place, third place, and honorary mention, then,” Stiles said as he took one of his many science books out of the shelf.

“But, I didn’t say that I don’t have an idea for the science fair project,” Theo added.

Stiles shot his head up from the book, “and what is the idea for the science fair?” he asked.

“You can see the amount of iron in your cereal using a magnet, I learned that by accident once,” Theo said.

“How did you find iron in your cereal, do you eat nails for breakfast?” Stiles asked.

“Using a Neodymium Magnet and soaking cereal with water in a Ziploc bag,” Theo said.

“I thought you hated science,” Stiles asked.

“I saw it on T.V and got interested enough to try it out, alright?” Theo said.

“How do we turn this into a science fair project, then?” Stiles questioned.

“Test other cereal brands for iron?” Theo said, sounding unsure about it.

“Fine, I guess, that could work,” Stiles said, “do you still have that Neodymium magnet?”

“Yeah, that thing cost me 50 bucks, I’m not throwing it away after a morning’s use,” Theo said.

“Bring it over tomorrow, and if you got any extra Ziploc bags, bring ‘em too,” Stiles said to Theo.

“How about the cereals?” Theo asked.

“I have 3 different cereal brands in this house, if you have anything that’s different, bring it,” Stiles said, forgetting to say the 3 cereal brands.

“And what are the cereal brands you got?” Theo asks.

“Frosted Flakes, Froot Loops and Kellogg’s cornflakes,” Stiles listed the three.

“I’ll see if I have anything different at my home,” Theo said, “off-topic but why do you have 3 different cereal brands in your kitchen?”

“I have different preferences on different days, Theodore,” Stiles said.

**~**

The next day, Theo brings his magnet and a small box of Ziploc bags along with a box of Lucky Charms cereal.

“So, we have to do this and make a visual presentation, so I had my dad buy a bristol board to use as our presentation board,” Stiles said, as he showed Theo the big grey colored paper on the dining table.

“Ok, I also forgot to mention that we need warm water, not cold,” Theo said.

“Lucky for you, I know how to operate a simple electric kettle,” Stiles said as he filled the kettle with water.

They let it cook while Stiles brings out markers and pens from his room to the kitchen. Theo and he weren’t on the best of terms yet, but it was better than it was.

**~**

In the 4 days leading up to the science fair, Stiles and Theo had done the science experiments, finished up the visual presentation board, and had played Mario Kart 64 twice. Now, it was time to show their science project to the school.

Stiles met with Theo in the hall and both boys felt the energetic vibes they and the whole school were emitting during the hours before the science fair opened.

They go to their place and set their project up. Stiles rehearsed his lines, making sure there were no up-ticks or stutters during his speech on the project. Stiles’ friends came over to see what he had done, and they were pretty welcoming towards Theo. Maybe he could join their group. Or pack as Scott and Stiles liked to call it.

Soon enough, the science fair opened and the judges began making their rounds.

“Are you ready?” Theo asked, with a look on his face that Stiles had never seen before.

“Sorta, are you?” Stiles said.

“Sorta, I guess,” Theo said, scratching the back of his neck.

“You are completely nervous,” Stiles said.

“Look, I usually go M.I.A on these types of things, so this is my first time,” Theo admitted.

“Why didn’t you go M.I.A this time too?” Stiles asked.

“Because you are Stiles Stilinski,” Theo said.

Stiles smiles and pats Theo’s back, “I don't know what that's supposed to mean, but relax, it’s going to be alright,” he said.

**~**

“And the winner of this year’s science fair at Beacon Hills Middle School is,” the principal announces, Stiles anxiously awaits, chewing at his fingernails ever since they did the judges’ evaluation, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski and Theodore Raeken!”

"Oh, My GOD!" Stiles exclaims as he realizes they won and he quickly grabs Theo’s hand and marches up to the stage. The principal hands them a trophy that can be split in two so that both of them can take it home. Stiles looks at the crowd and sees his friends and his dad clap proudly at them winning.

The event ends with a small ending speech by the principal and Stiles scrambles to find his friends.

“Wanna head to Benny’s Creamery?” Scott asks.

“C-could I come?” Theo asks.

“Of course!” Stiles said, slinging his hand over Theo’s shoulders.

They all head over to Benny’s Creamery with Stiles’ dad carpooling them all to the creamery.

Issac was in the passenger seat along with Scott since both boys can fit in the seat, Boyd sat behind the passenger seat with Allison and Erica squished in the middle and Stiles was sitting behind his dad and Theo was awkwardly half on Stiles’ lap and half on the seat.

The squishing did provoke some unsaid feelings between Stiles and Theo, especially Theo, his cheeks were dusted with pink and red.

“Imitating a  Solanum Lycopersicum?” Stiles whispered to Theo.

“A what?” Theo asked.

“Tomato, dummy, your face is red like a tomato,” Stiles said.

“Oh, uh, maybe,” Theo said.

His dad pulls up and parks in the small parking area of the store and everyone scrambles out. Stiles notices Theo staying quite far away from everyone as they wait to order. He holds Theo’s hand and pulls him closer.

“And what would you two boys like?” The woman asked Stiles and Theo.

“Cookies and cream with chocolate chips and whip cream in a cone, please,” Stiles said, his usual order.

“Uh, the same?” Theo said.

“Dude, you like cookies and cream with chocolate chips and whip cream too?” Stiles asked.

“Actually, I’ve never been here, so I didn’t know what else to order,” Theo said.

“Well then, trust me, it’s the best!” Stiles said, excitedly.

The lady hands Stiles and Theo two cones and they head over to sit with the rest. The sun had already set, leaving a slight tinge of purple and blue in the sky. It wasn’t quite dark yet, but it was dark enough for street lights to turn on and illuminate the road.

Stiles’ dad takes pictures of them as they all huddle together with their ice creams. With and without the picture, it was a day that everyone would cherish and remember. Especially Stiles and Theo.

**~**

Some time had passed, exactly 1 week and 4 days, as Stiles had counted. Theo is part of the pack, meeting up with the rest at recess now, and every time Stiles sees Theo, he feels weird. Weird as in his feet get restless and cold, his stomach squirms and his voice gets high-pitched than normal.

“What’s up with you these days?” Scott asks, distracting Stiles from his train-of-thought.

“What do you mean what’s up with me? I’m fine, completely fine,” Stiles said.

“What he’s trying to say is, what’s with the jitteriness especially around Theo?” Issac asked.

“What jitteriness?” Stiles asked.

“Hey, should I come to your house to watch Star Wars, tomorrow?” Theo said as he walked up to them.

Stiles stumbles over his words, and his brain frantically goes to panic mode, ‘Say hey, no, say good day, or hey,’ Stiles instructed himself.

“Gay,” Stiles blurts out.

Issac, Scott, and Theo stare at Stiles with the faces of absolute confusion, and Stiles gasps as his brain processes what he just said.

“Oh, uh, no, that’s not what I meant, I meant hey, yes, sure, star wars, tomorrow, si,” Stiles sputtered.

“I think Stiles needs to go to the bathroom right now,” Scott said.

“I do?” Stiles said.

Issac nods and Scott darts his eyes at Theo for a slight second.

“Oh yeah, I do,” Stiles said, turning around to go to the bathroom.

Scott holds his friend by the shoulder and walks him out of the school building. They stop in front of their bikes.

“Stiles, you are a mess,” Issac said.

“Thank you, Issac, but I already looked in a mirror today,” Stiles retorted as he put his helmet on.

“You’re welcome,” Issac said, his lips curling in a mischievous smile.

They ride to their houses and Issac heads home while Scott stops at Stiles’ house. Stiles gets off his bike and so does Scott.

“Do you want to tell me what’s up with you and Theo?” Scott asked.

“That, I don’t know either, Scott, I hated him then, but now, every single time I see him, I get this weird feeling-” Stiles confessed.

“Like you have a crush?” Scott interrupted Stiles.

“Why would I have a crush on Theo? I don’t like boys,” Stiles said.

“I was just suggesting, it’s alright if you do, or don’t, but from my eyes, Stiles, you look like you have a crush on Theo,” 

“I mean, it is something, I’m just not sure,” Stiles said.

“You’ll figure it out, soon enough, and oh god,” Scott said, suddenly realizing something.

“What?” Stiles asks.

“I forgot to hide my Reese's peanut butter cup stash from this morning and it’s on my bed, Issac’s going to eat it all!” Scott said, jumping on his bike and riding away.

“You’re dead meat, Issac McCall!” Stiles heard Scott yell as he rode his bike down to their house.

Stiles ponders on what his relationship with Theo was, as he tows his bike into the garage. Were they just friends, and why was he feeling this weird way towards Theo?

‘This is another problem for another day, I got homework to do,’ Stiles thought, brushing the subject off.

**~**

The last two months of seventh grade came and went, for summer this year, Stiles and his dad went on a week’s trip to the grand canyon and it was amazing. Stiles had so much to tell everyone when eighth grade started, and as for the feelings towards Theo, they grew larger.

Stiles did try to explore himself more, trying to figure out his feelings for Theo, but he never found a conclusion that was concrete enough for Stiles.

On the eve of Christmas, the pack was all in the McCall household, for a sleepover. It was quite early in the night and they just had dinner, courtesy of Mama McCall, and they all sat in a circle to play truth-or-dare.

“So, Stiles, truth, or dare?” Erica asked.

“Truth,” Stiles picks.

“Out of everyone in this circle, would you choose to go on a date with?” Erica asked.

He thought about the question for a second, was he really going to say Theo, or should he lie and say someone else’s name? He did not know.

“I’m going to have to choose, Theo,” Stiles answered.

They all looked at Theo who was nervously chuckling as his face grew red.

“Theo, huh, would you say the same?” Erica asks, stifling a laugh.

“It’s not even my turn, yet,” Theo protested.

“Answer or you will get the sombrero of shame,” Erica said.

“Yeah, I guess I would say the same,” Theo said.

“Oooh, romance,” Erica sang, “cue the sexy saxophone noises!”

They all laughed and the night continued on, with more truth-or-dare, then they started binging on Christmas movies as everyone fell asleep.

“Stiles,” Theo whispered to the boy, who was still awake.

“What?” Stiles asked.

“Did you mean it?” Theo asked.

“Yeah, believe it or not, I did, did you?” Stiles said, turning his head to face Theo’s gaze.

Theo nods, “I did too,” he said.

**~**


End file.
